De inteligentes y excéntricos
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Lorcan es excéntrico. Rose es inteligente. Son polos opuestos, es cierto. Pero los polos opuestos siempre se atraen.


**De inteligentes y excéntricos**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todo le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Solo la trama es mía._

* * *

—¡Lorcan! ¿Dónde dejaste mis apuntes de Transformaciones? —gritó una joven pelirroja.

—Rose, no lo sé. Quizás los nargles se los llevaron —le respondió mansamente un chico de cabello rubio oscuro.

—Lorcan… —suspiró ella—. Por última vez… Los nargles no existen.

—Claro que sí. No los puedes ver porque son invisibles. Pero mi madre me dijo que existen y son muy malos. Casi tanto como los torposoplos.

—Los… ¿qué? —preguntó ella, llena de confusión. De Lorcan había oído el nombre de muchos animales imaginarios, pero los torposoplos eran nuevos para ella.

—Los torposoplos —comenzó a explicar Lorcan, mientras ambos se sentaban en un sillón de su sala común—, son criaturas invisibles para los seres humanos, pero su apariencia es la de un insecto que…

Lorcan y Rose estaban en su séptimo año. Ambos cursaban casi las mismas materias y estaban en la misma casa. Eran algo así como mejores amigos, aunque fueran bastante diferentes.

Rose era lista, un poco seria (pero divertida cuando quería) y demasiado realista. Solía tener, al igual que su madre y su hermano, buenas calificaciones en todas las materias, exceptuando Historia de la Magia, donde Albus la superaba. ¿Por qué? Porque este se podía mantener despierto en la clase.

Lorcan era totalmente extravagante, heredado de parte de su madre, algo extraño y muy pero muy simpático. Era alto, bastante delgado y algo callado.

Eran amigos desde cuarto año. Se habían conocido en una salida a Hogsmeade, en un día de verano. Rose había comenzado a sentir cosas por Lorcan y éste empezó a sentirse raro cuando ella estaba cerca. Así es, Rose estaba enamorada de Lorcan y este de ella. Pero ninguno lo sabía.

* * *

_Era una mañana calurosa. Todos estaban preparándose para salir a Hogsmeade. Todos excepto Rose Weasley. ¿Por qué una niña tan simpática y con una familia tan grande no tenía con quien ir?_

_Bueno, Lily, su prima y su mejor amiga, estaba entrenando para el partido Slytherin – Gryffindor. Lily era golpeadora, y como había nuevos cambios en el equipo de las serpientes, debían pensar nuevas tácticas. Lily: descartada._

_¿Qué había de su hermano Hugo? Castigado por pelearse con el hijo de Draco Malfoy, Scorpius. Bueno, Malfoy era un idiota, y por lo menos él también estaba castigado. Hugo: Fuera._

_¿Sus primas? Todas, excepto Lily, tenían novio y no lo iban a dejar plantado, ¿no? Primas Weasley: Out._

_¿Albus y James? ¿Estaba tan loca? No lo creía. Los Potter tenían su club de fans que lo seguían a donde fuera. Y no tenía muchas ganas de morir aplastada bajo un pelotón de adolescentes hormonadas. Hermanitos Potter: Sin Comentarios._

_Todas sus demás amigas ya tenían con quien salir. Rose ya estaba decidiendo quedarse en la sala común, estudiando, ya que pronto serían los exámenes para los alumnos de cuarto año. Pero algo (más bien alguien) se lo impidió._

_Cuando estaba ya por sentarse apareció un joven de su misma casa, con cara de consternación. Sabía quién era, pero no recordaba su nombre. Eso no importó, porque el niño, desesperado, le preguntó:_

_— ¿No has visto a mi hermano? No lo puedo encontrar por ningún lado. Sabes quién es, ¿no? Lysander Scamander. _

_—Oh, tú eres Lorcan Scamander —exclamó ella, recordando su nombre—. Tu hermano Lysander… Sabes, creo que lo vi saliendo con una de mis tantas primas. Lucy o Roxanne, no estoy segura. Yo soy Rose Weasley —se presentó._

_—Sí, lo sabía. Eres la prima de Albus Potter, ¿verdad? —Rose afirmó con la cabeza. Albus y Lorcan eran grandes amigos desde segundo año—. Gracias por decirme dónde está mi hermano. Lysander es malo conmigo a veces. Esta es una de sus maldades. Sabe que no tengo con quien ir y me deja solo._

_—Si quieres —le dijo Rose sin pensar—, puedes venir conmigo. Tampoco tengo con quien ir. Toda mi familia me dejo plantada. Toda. Y tengo más de diez familiares aquí, en Hogwarts._

_—Está bien, al menos pareces más cuerda que tu primo —Rose sonrió— ¿Sabes que un día estábamos en el pasillo del cuarto piso y se le ocurrió lanzarme por las escaleras hacía un tapiz? Resulta que había un pasadizo, pero siempre pensé que era un pequeño homicida en potencia —Rose largó una carcajada._

_Y en Hogsmeade se conocieron. Probando nuevos sabores de dulces en Honeydukes, tomando una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, curioseando en Zonko. Nunca se habían divertido tanto junto a alguien. Y desde ese día Rose comenzó a mirar con otros ojos a Lorcan. Y este, sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella. Pero claro, ninguno sabía lo que sentía._

_De a poco, la gente empezó a sospechar que algo pasaba. Primero, Lily y Albus empezaron a notar que Rose y Lorcan pasaban más tiempo juntos de lo normal y los dejaban de lado a ellos. Luego los compañeros de su propia casa veían como siempre estaban juntos, cuando en verdad, casi nunca había cruzado palabra. Hasta Hugo que era muy distraído empezó a notar un cambio en la Weasley._

_Esta había empezado a ir a los partidos de Quidditch, algo que no solía hacer seguido, para alentar a su equipo. Y claro, porque Lorcan era el guardián. Y este empezaba a prestar más atención en Transformaciones para poder estar cerca de ella durante sus clases preferidas._

_Se estaban enamorando. Pero claro, eran demasiado tímidos como para decírselo al otro._

* * *

Cuando Lorcan terminó de explicarle a Rose que eran los torposoplos se quedó callado, pensativo, mirando hacía la pequeña chimenea que tenían en su sala común. Rose, acostumbrada a los momentos de meditación de Lorcan, se quedó callada, esperando pacientemente la "vuelta a la Tierra" de Lorcan. Pero lo que el muchacho le dijo la dejó muda (o al menos, más muda de lo que ya estaba):

—Me gustas, Rose —murmuró Lorcan, sin apartar la vista del fuego. Simple. Directo.

—¿Perdón? —Una mueca de sorpresa apareció en la cara de Rose. Lorcan, Lorcan Scamander se le estaba declarando. Él, el chico del que llevaba enamorada tres años, se le estaba declarando y ella no podía articular palabra.

—Que me gustas, Rose Weasley.

—Eh… yo —Rose intentaba decir algo coherente, pero no lograba decir nada. Es decir, era una chica tímida y callada y un chico se le estaba declarando. ¿Qué podía hacer? —. Yo… no sé qué decir.

—No digas nada, Rose —y, acercándose a ella, la besó suavemente, aunque con firmeza.

Ella no tardó en responder. Llevaba desde cuarto año enamorada de Lorcan y ahora, en séptimo año, podía lograr besarlo, sentir esos labios que deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Fue un beso corto y casto. Pero para ambos fue más que un roce de labios. Fue como un pacto, como el sello de algo.

—Rose —Lorcan titubeó, divertido—. ¿Ahora me ayudarás con Encantamientos?

—Ni un poquito —rió ella, pensando en que el joven jamás dejaría de ser tan extraño. Y deseaba que jamás cambiara.

Todo estaba bien. Ellos estaban bien. Porque eran Rose y Lorcan. Y juntos, todo era perfecto.

Él podía ser loco y ella racional. Él podía ser extrovertido y ella tímida. Él podía ser el Sol y ella la Luna. Él podía ser él y ella podía ser ella. Porque eran polos opuestos. Y los polos opuestos siempre se atraen.

* * *

_A ver, tengo varias cosas para decir. En primer lugar esta historia está reeditada. ¿Qué significa? Que la primera vez que escribí esta historia, no me gustó para nada como quedó y decidí volver a escribirla. En segundo lugar quiero agradecerle a **Escristora** por mostrarme amablemente en ese review los errores de mi pequeña y rara historia. Le he cambiado bastantes cosas y he dejado a la narradora despistada por la narradora seria y con ganas de saber que piensa la gente de ella. Y no lo digo solamente porque antes en mi historia había una narradora despistada, lo digo porque en verdad empiezo a mejorar y necesito saber si voy tan bien como quiero pensar. En fin, gracias por leer esta historia y espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó escribirla a mí, Juli._

_P.D: A que es la nota de autor más larga que hayan visto xDDDD. O soy yo, que no suelo escribir mucho :P _


End file.
